


Se ti aiuta un angelo

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Het Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Slash, Submissive/Bottom Dean
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non è stata una grande idea chiudersi in un ripostiglio per spiare Sam...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Se ti aiuta un angelo

“Ok, ti raggiungo subito. Aspettami con la macchina accesa, non ci metterò molto.”  
Sam attaccò il cellulare e si guardò intorno; Dean doveva essere uscito mentre era in bagno, la stanza era vuota.  
 _Meglio così._ Ciò gli avrebbe risparmiato le ennesime scuse che ormai col fratello non servivano più di tanto. Prese il giubbotto dalla sedia dove lo aveva lasciato e se ne uscì, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Un rantolo di rabbia provenne dal ripostiglio nascosto in un angolo della stanza; serviva per appenderci cappotti e giacche, in modo che non dessero fastidio nella già piccola camera di motel, e poteva rivelarsi un buon nascondiglio se si voleva spiare il proprio fratello minore mentre era a telefono con un demone.  
“Non lo faccio più, Dean. Te lo giuro, non gli userò più i miei poteri.” Il maggiore dei Winchester fece il verso all’altro, continuando a macerarsi per la rabbia e la delusione. “Mi crede così stupido? Piccolo figlio di… ah, ma stavolta me la paga, quanto è vero che mi chiamo… coglione! Coglione che non sono altro!” Dean muoveva la mano freneticamente lì dove c’era la maniglia. O meglio, dove **doveva** essere la maniglia: si era precipitato là dentro non appena aveva sentito lo squillo del cellulare di Sam e non aveva pensato che quel loculo era progettato per aprirsi solo dal di fuori.  
“Merda!” Era in trappola. Avrebbe dovuto aspettare che Sam tornasse, chissà quando però. E poi come gliel’avrebbe spiegata la sua presenza nello sgabuzzino? Fortuna che la porta era di quelle con le veneziane, altrimenti sarebbe morto soffocato. Provò a scuoterla, ci picchiò contro, fece forza per buttarla giù: niente, quella bastarda si piegava ma non cedeva.  
“Fanculo!”  
“Sempre gentile, Dean.”  
Il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi a quella voce. Il classico battito d’ali gli annunciò l’arrivo del suo angelo custode, per una volta ben accetto.  
“Cas! Amico mio!” esclamò Dean, sentendosi già libero.  
L’angelo volse la testa a destra e a sinistra ma non vide nessuno. “Dove sei?”  
“Nel ripostiglio.”  
Castiel corrugò la fronte. “Avevo capito che quelle piccole stanze servivano per riporre la roba, non per tenerci le persone.”  
“È una storia lunga. Sbrigati, dobbiamo andare da Sam.”  
“Proprio di questo dovevo parlarti. Coraggio, andiamo.”  
“Cas, tesoro. Se non lo avessi capito, sono nel ripostiglio.” Dean fece un sorrisetto ironico, ma non ci fu nessuna reazione da parte dell’angelo. “Castiel, sono **chiuso** dentro al ripostiglio. Capito? Chiuso, bloccato, in trappola, imprigionato, impossibilitato ad uscire. Se fai il bravo, ti regalo un vocabolario per Natale.”  
“Oh” fu l’unica risposta che ottenne. Dalle fessure lo vide avvicinarsi e gettare uno sguardo dentro. Attese per qualche minuto che aprisse la porta, poi si rassegnò all’evidenza: Castiel poteva anche essere un ottimo soldato, però non era molto sveglio.  
“Sai come si usa una maniglia, spero” ironizzò Dean, reprimendo la battuta sul dove poteva infilarsela: non era una cosa da dire ad un angelo ed era inoltre sicuro che non l’avrebbe capita.  
“È stretto lì dentro?” si sentì chiedere da fuori.  
“No, assolutamente. Quasi quasi ci faccio una festa.” Nessuna risposta. “Cas! Certo che è stretto, è un ripostiglio! Tirami fuori di qui e andiamo da Sam!”  
“Quanto stretto?”  
A Dean sembrava di impazzire. “Appena esco ti faccio una piantina, così te la studi stanotte prima di andare a dormire, contento?”  
“Ce la fai a muoverti?”  
“Cosa? Ma sei scemo?” Adesso stava urlando. “No! Al massimo vado avanti e indietro oppure mi volto. Se siamo in due, possiamo stare solo uno davanti all’altro. Ma a te cosa importa, eh?”  
A quanto sembrava doveva importargliene molto perché Dean non aveva ancora finito di parlare che sentì le ali dell’angelo sbattere e poi più nulla. Se n’era andato.  
“CASTIEL!” gridò con quanto fiato aveva in gola. “Lurido figlio di…”  
“Non bestemmiare!” Al ragazzo si gelò il sangue nelle vene; la voce proveniva dalle sue spalle, un corpo stava premendo contro il suo schiacciandolo contro la porta.  
“Castiel, di grazia… cosa stai facendo qua dentro? Devi farmi uscire, mi capisci? U-S-C-I-R-E!” ripeté Dean, tentando di voltarsi. Dovette desistere quasi subito: il poco spazio e la pressione dell’altro impedivano qualsiasi movimento. “Cas! Cosa cazzo stai… EHI!” Le mani delicate e lisce dell’angelo si fecero strada sotto la sua maglietta fino al ventre. Risalirono verso i capezzoli, torturandoli tra pollice e indice e strappando all’uomo un gemito di piacere. “Cas…”  
Quelle mani tentatrici scesero di nuovo, stavolta verso il suo inguine; incespicarono qualche secondo sulla cintura – l’angelo non era molto avvezzo a spogliarsi – e calarono inesorabili dentro i boxer di Dean.  
Il ragazzo stava ancora tentando di formulare una qualche spiegazione a quel comportamento, ma quando una di quelle mani si chiuse sul suo membro quasi eretto, smise improvvisamente di pensare a qualsiasi cosa. Strinse con le dita una delle stecche della porta fino a romperla, mugolando per il piacere. La pressione del corpo dell’angelo contro di lui aumentava ad ogni movimento e ora Dean poteva sentire l’erezione dell’altro sfregarsi contro le sue natiche.  
“E poi dicono che gli angeli non hanno sesso!” riuscì a dire tra i sospiri, sorridendo malizioso. Quando Castiel lo abbandonò per occuparsi dei suoi pantaloni, non oppose resistenza; anzi, fece calare i suoi fino alle caviglie e allargò le gambe per accoglierlo meglio. Qualsiasi dubbio o domanda di ordine morale e religioso era stata rimandata al dopo, ammesso che ce ne fosse qualcuno; in fondo quello era un problema per l’angelo, Dean era aperto ad ogni nuova esperienza. Soprattutto se era piacevole come quella.  
Castiel gli posò due dita sulle labbra; non ebbe bisogno di dirgli niente: il ragazzo le fece entrare nella sua bocca e le succhiò, sentendo per la prima volta i gemiti di piacere del suo celestiale amante. “Vedo che non sei un novellino. Da chi hai imparato? Da Uriel?” Dean sghignazzò. “Lo sapevo che quello lì nascondeva un’anima sadica.”  
Ancora nessuna risposta, Castiel non era di molte parole. Le dita scesero tra le sue natiche, fino a alla sua apertura. Un gemito strozzato uscì dalla bocca di Dean quando lo forzarono, muovendosi dentro di lui per sfiorare quel punto nascosto che gli dava i brividi lungo la schiena. Era veramente troppo esperto per essere un angelo; non era il momento, però, di discutere su dove avesse imparato e chi glielo avesse insegnato (anche se Dean si fece un appunto mentale di pedinare i due angeli quando fossero stati soli). In quel momento, infatti, il sesso duro di Castiel prese il posto di quelle dita e l’animo del ragazzo si divise tra dolore e piacere.  
“Piano, Cas… così mi sfondi… piano…” gemette, senza alcun risultato. L’angelo gli strinse con forza i fianchi e prese ad affondare dentro di lui con un ritmo intenso e costante. Il volto di Dean sbatteva contro la porta, tanto che presto ebbe dei segni rossi sulla fronte e sulle guance. Tentava di tenersi aggrappato al legno con entrambe le mani, ma il bisogno di soddisfarsi era troppo intenso e l’altro non aveva nessuna intenzione di aiutarlo. Lasciò la presa con la destra e la fece scendere fino alla sua erezione; fu allora che raggiunse il paradiso.  
“Cas… sei una fonte… inesauribile di… sorprese…” bofonchiò tra i gemiti, mentre tentava di accodare i suoi movimenti a quelli dell’angelo. A quanto sembrava le creature celesti avevano un’ottima resistenza. Dean fu il primo a cedere, sporcando la porta col suo seme; Castiel, invece, continuò a muoversi per qualche minuto ancora prima di un’ultima potente spinta che lo liberò dentro Dean… e che fece crollare la porta dello sgabuzzino.  
Quando Sam rientrò, pochi secondi dopo, non sentì il rumore di ali sbattute. Tutto quello che vide fu suo fratello inginocchiato sopra quella che un tempo era la porta di un ripostiglio. Dean lo fissava sconvolto: aveva ancora i pantaloni e i boxer intorno alle caviglie e sul legno sotto di lui c’era una macchia abbastanza inequivocabile.  
“Dean, cosa hai fatto?” chiese il minore dei due a bocca aperta.  
“Sammy, cosa hai fatto?” gli fece eco il fratello.  
Continuarono a fissarsi in silenzio, poi ognuno di loro se ne tornò alle proprie occupazioni. Meglio far finta di niente per quel giorno.


End file.
